Surat Kecil untuk Niji
by IchiIchiKawaii
Summary: Gua ga ngerti gua humu dari orok atau ketularan lu. Tapi yang jelas gua bersyukur jadi humu. Karena gua ngga usah khawatir bakal dapet kiriman paket jabang bayi hasil aborsi di dalem kardus atau kiriman testpack sama kertas yang tulisannya: Aku hamil anak kamu. Iya kamu. Tanggung jawab ya, ailavyu—A Letter From Jaki to Niji. Yaoi! Bahasa preman! Short fic! Humor (tapi gagal).


**Author's Curhat :** Ughuu~ FF (layak ndak tulisan abal ni disebut FF? :v) ini sbener'a dah lama Ichi buat pas main ToD sama kawann Ichi :3 Ichi lg iseng  & otak butek dpet tugass cucah benerrrr (curhat) so Ichi publish ja deh utk para NijiHai shipper yg Ichi sayangi. NijiHai banzaiii~! (^o^)/

 **Warnings :** pendek, bahasa preman, mengandung humu, humor maksa, _typo_ (s).

 **A/N :** Karena FF ni emng sengaja diketik pke bahasa preman(?), jadi kata2 ndak baku na ndak Ichi _italic_.

* * *

 **Surat Kecil untuk Niji**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Surat Kecil untuk Niji © IchiIchiKawaii**

* * *

"Niji gua mau lu baca ini"

Nijimura cengo sebentar, tapi habis itu do'i buru-buru masang wajah _cool_ lagi. Entah antara gengsi atau khawatir keselek tawon yang dari tadi mondar-mandir di sekitar situ.

Heran. Ada kesambet penunggu pohon mana si Jaki ngasih amplop _pinky_ unyu kayak gini? Ada bunga-bunganya, lagi. Meskipun Niji heran seribu heran, tapi do'i mencoba _khusnudzon_ dan mulai membaca kalimat pertama. Satu-persatu do'i tekuni hurufnya, meresapi maknanya, membacanya ulang dengan saksama dan dalam tempo yang se- _mellow_ - _mellow_ -nya.

"Elah bacanya gausah kaya baca kitab suci keles. Biasa aja" Komentar Jaki yang risih gara-gara bibir Niji mulai goyang-goyang persis kaya orang nahan boker.

Tapi Niji budek dan tetep ngelanjutin baca.

Untuk menjawab rasa penasaran Anda, Ichi yang baik hati pun membocorkan seluruh isi surat si Jaki. Dan beginilah isinya..

Kalimat pertama terbaca :

 **Kepada yang terhormat,**

 **Nijimura Shouzo-** _ **san**_ **,**

 **di tempat.**

Niji nahan napas.

Buceeet! Ini surat cinta apa surat lamaran kerja?

Tapi Niji mencoba bertahan(?) dan membaca kalimat selanjutnya:

 _Well_ , Ji. Sebenernya gua ogah nulis begini. Apalagi pake amplop _pinky_ yang pinggirnya ada bunga-bunga _lily_. Tapi kata Midor yang nonton _Oha-Asa_ tadi pagi, gua harus neglakuin ini. Kalo nggak, lu bakal selingkuh sama bule-bule seksoy di Amerika.

Ya udah. Langsung kita mulai aja ya. (Jangan mikir yang iyaiya lu)

Ji lu tau ga? Sebenernya pertama kali gua ngeliat lu, gua ngerasa dada gua sakit kaya dicubit-cubit. Sampe-sampe gua harus bolak-balik toilet buat ngaca apa puting gua masih utuh atau udah ada yang cute. Untungnya, puting gua masih cantik.

Kedua kalinya gua liat lu, malah perut gua yang rasanya kaya dicubit-cubit. Gua sempet _su'udzon_ sama Abang gua; ngira dia masukin semut rangrang ke kemeja gua gara-gara dendam majalah bokepnya gua kasih tunjuk Mama. Tapi setelah gua ke toilet lagi dan ngeliat keadaan perut gua, ternyata dugaan gua salah. Abang gua ngga masukin semut rang-rang, tapi kalajengking. Dan hari itu gua sediiih banget ngga bisa liat lu latihan karena harus masuk UGD. Keracunan bisa kalajengking.

Ketiga kalinya gua ketemu lu, jantung gua kaya ditonjok-tonjok. Gua sempet _su'udzon_ lagi sama Abang gua. Jangan-jangan dia masukin butiran TNT atau paling nggak lem aibon ke sarapan gua gara-gara foto bugilnya gua sebar di dunia maya. Tapi bukan. Taunya ini pertanda baik. Pulang sekolah dada gua beneran kena tonjok! Tebak dari siapa? Dari tangan lu yeeey! Dan tiga malem berikutnya gua gabisa tidur. Nyesekkk vroh! Dada gua memar, tulang gua ngilu sampe harus ke dukun patah. Tapi biarlah, Niji. Diperkosa pun gua rela, asal sama lu. Hari itu gua bahagia! Pake banget!

Pertemuan keempat dan lain-lain... Udah gabisa gua ungkapin pake kata-kata. Gua terlalu bahagia. Apa ini mimpi-mimpi gua yang jadi nyata? Tiap hari gua bisa disentuh sama lu. Setiap kali tangan lu nyentuh kulit gua, berrrr rasanya kaya kesetrum! Jauh lebih nyetrum daripada nempelin jari di lobang stop kontak! Setiap kali tangan lu nampar muka gua, atau kaki lu nendang perut gua, ah.. rasanya ngga bisa gua ungkapin pake kata-kata. Terlalu iiiiiistimewa! Chibi chibi chibi a-a-a-a-a-a (oke lupain aja gua barusan gila)(doh tipek gua abis. Bangsat). Apalagi pas pertama kali kita ngelakuin 'itu'. Inget kan? Di bawah pohon mangga, di belakang tong sampah.

Gua ga ngerti gua humu dari orok atau ketularan lu. Tapi yang jelas gua bersyukur jadi humu. Karena gua ngga usah khawatir bakal dapet kiriman paket jabang bayi hasil aborsi di dalem kardus atau kiriman _testpack_ sama kertas yang tulisannya: _Aku hamil anak kamu. Iya kamu. Tanggung jawab ya, ailavyu_.

Yah intinya, gua bersyukur kenal sama lu. Ditonjokkin tiap hari tapi abis itu dicium, dikunciin sampe malem di kamar mandi tapi abis itu dianterin pulang.

Gua ga ngerti gua nulis apa. Gua juga ngga ngerti ini sebenernya masuk surat cinta, curhat cinta atau curhat bersama Mamah Dedek tapi cuma ini yang bisa gua tulis buat lu. Dan.. Ji, jangan pernah tinggalin gua ya. Meskipun kita bakal terpisah samudera dan benua, meskipun gua ngga seksi dan ga punya _oppai_ kaya _onna_ , tapi gua bakal ngelakuin apa aja buat lu. Gua siap nemenin hidup lu, gua siap jadi babu cinta lu. Tapi gua ngga sudi dimadu.

Selamat jalan, Niji. Gua tunggu lu kembali.

 **Salam, Haizaki Shougo**

 **(Yang paling gantengz)**

.  
Nijimura keselek, terus cairan kopi nyembur dari mulutnya—muncrat kena kemeja putih Haizaki; calon—uhuk—partner hidupnya sampai maut memisahkan mereka. Aciattciattciatt :v

Selang satu detik buat niji yang lagi ngambil napas dan jaki yang melotot. Syok gara-gara kemeja yang belom lunas ini kena noda kopi.

"APA-APAAN LU JI?! kalo ga suka, bilang! Ngga usah—"

"Jaki. Gue juga cinta sama lu. Tunggu gue tiga tahun lagi ya sampe gue ganti nama depan lu jadi Nijimura. _Ne_ , Shou-can?" Kata Niji sok _kawaii_ sambil kedip-kedip. Idih najong.

Dan sekarang malah jaki yang keselek. Keselek tawon karena kelamaan mangap.

 **Tamat Dengan Alay**

 _Readers_ ~ _review_ , kritik dan saran na Ichi harapkan bgt lho utk kebaikan penulisan Ichi kedepan na . _Arigatou ne~_


End file.
